naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki '''is one of the three protagonists of the series, alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a Human/Shinigami hybrid who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitue Shinigami and is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, the older brother of Karin and Yuzu, and the cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. He is also the current jinchuriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey, Son Goku. Apperance Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc The God of Arrancars Arc Kasumioji Conspiracy Arc New Shinigami Arc Black Comet Arc Akatsuki Rising Arc Heueco Mundo Arc Dark Crystal Arc Universal War Arc Black Invasion Arc Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Advanced Growth Rate *Keen Intellect *Spiritual Awareness Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman *Shunpo Expert *Vast Spiritual Power **Novice Reiatsu Control *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Immense Endurance Zanpakuto Zangetsu *Shikai Shikai Special Ability *Getsuga Tensho *Bankai: '''Tensa Zangetsu: Bankai Special Ability *Hyper-Speed Combat *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Spiritual Power *Enhanced Bankai Duration *Enhanced Getsuga Tensho *Chiretsu Hogeki *Temburenjin *Final Getsuga Tensho **Mugetsu Quincy Powers *Blut **Blut Vene New Powers and Abilities Jinchuriki Powers *Jinchuriki Transformations **Four-Tails Chakra Mode **Son Goku Link Mode *Tailed Beast Control Four-Tails Chakra Mode Special Ability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Immense Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Chakra Power *Jinchuriki Combat *Accelerated Healing *Chakra Regeneration *Son Goku Transformation Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy *Chaos Control *Super Ichigo Transformation Equipment *Substitue Shinigami Pass List of Moves and Techniques *Black Getsuga Tensho *Chiretsu Hogeki *Getsuga Tensho *Ground Wave *Mugetsu *Temburenjin *Zangetsu Blade Flurry *Zangetsu Rush List of Awakenings *Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu *Final Getsuga Tensho *Four-Tails Chakra Mode *Son Goku Link Mode *Son Goku Relationships Isshin Kurosaki Masaki Kurosaki Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki Zangetsu Hollow Ichigo Rukia Kuchki Uryu Ishida Yasutora Sado Orihime Inoue Keigo Asano Tatsuki Arisawa Kon Kisuke Urahara Yoruichi Shihorin Hanataro Yamada Byakuya Kuchki Toshiro Hitsugaya Ikkaku Madarame Kenpachi Zaraki Visored Ganju Shiba Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Naruto Uzumaki Sonic the Hedgehog Sosuke Aizen Gin Ichimaru Grimmjow Jagerjaques Ulquiorra Cifer Kugo Ginjo Metal Ichigo Zaman Shiraki Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Aunt, Deceased) *Sumiru Uzumaki (Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Zangetsu (Zanpakuto spirit) *Son Goku (Tailed Beast Partner) *Rukia Kuchki (Best Friend and Sidekick, close as siblings) *Uryu Ishida (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Orihime Inoue (Childhood Friend/Girlfriend) *Yasutora Sado (Best Friend) *Renji Abarai (Best Friend and Arch-Rival) *Kon (Mod-Soul Friend) *Keigo Asano (Schoolmate and Friend) *Mizuiro Kojima (Schoolmate and Friend) *Tatsuki Arisawa (Schoolmate, Friend and Martial Arts Mentor) *Chizuru Honsho (Schoolmate and Friend) *Don Kanonji *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara (Shinigami Mentor) **Yoruichi Shihorin (Bankai and Shunpo Mentor) **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Ririn (Mod-Soul partner) **Kurodo **Noba *Ryuken Ishida *First Squad **Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Chojiro Sasakibe *Second Squad **Soi Fon **Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Rojuro Otoribashi **Izuru Kira *Fourth Squad **Retsu Unohana **Isane Kotetsu **Hanataro Yamada (Good friend) *Fifth Squad **Shinji Hirako (Hollowfication Mentor) **Momo Hinamori *Sixth Squad **Byakuya Kuchki (Good friend) *Seventh Squad **Sajin Komamura **Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Shunsui Kyoraku **Nanao Ise *Ninth Squad **Kensei Muguruma **Shuhei Hisagi **Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Toshiro Hitsugaya (Close friend and Friendly rival) **Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Kenpachi Zaraki (Friend and great rival) **Yachiru Kusajishi **Ikkaku Madarame (Close friend and rival) **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelfth Squad **Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Nemu Kurotsuchi *Thirteenth Squad **Jushiro Ukitake **Kiyone Kotetsu **Sentaro Kotsubaki *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *Visoreds **Hiyori Sarugaki **Love Aikawa **Lisa Yadomaru **Hachigen Ushoda *Shiba Clan **Ganju Shiba (Good friend and rival) **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Kenryu **Enryu *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knothole Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Rivals *Renji Abarai (Arch-Rival) *Uryu Ishida (Friendly Rival) *Kon (formerly) *Byakuya Kuchki *Kenpachi Zaraki (Rival in Strength) *Ikkaku Madarame (Friendly Rival) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Friendly Rival) *Ganju Shiba (Old rival) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (2nd Rival in Strength) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Metal Ichigo Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Stark and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Also rival) **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelapporo Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Also rival) **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga **Cain **Ho and Ban **Ryo Utagawa **Mabashi **Yoshi **Sawatari **Yoshio Soma *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo **Murakumo **Taikon **Garogai *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo (Fullbringer Mentor and enemy) **Shukuro Tsukishima **Moe Shishigawara **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna **Giriko Kutsuzawa **Jackie Tristan **Riruka Dokugamine *Shusuke Amagai *Kasumioji Clan **Gyokaku Kumoi *Kasumioji Clan Assassins **Hanza Nukui *Oko Yumishima *Reigai Counterparts *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *The Dark Ones *Hollow Ichigo (Zanpakuto Counterpart) *Metal Ichigo (Robotic Doppelganger) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Ixis Naugus Theme Songs Solo Theme Songs * Shared Theme Songs * Quotes * Trivia * Images Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Jinchuriki Category:Quincies